


Wrap It Up

by SilverThunder



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Fushimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunder/pseuds/SilverThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of what Yata thought, Fushimi was pretty sure he wouldn't need to look up how to put a condom on. After all, even if he was somehow in a situation where he needed one, it couldn't be that difficult to figure out. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap It Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on the following prompt from[tumblr](http://brynne-lagaao.tumblr.com):** if there's something i'd love to read it'd be about cute middle school sarumis;; there are barely any fics of their younger versions.. also your smutty sarumi(and misaru hhmmh) fics are rreally grreat lol so i wouldn't mind that either ahah

**14 years old**

 

Yata was behaving strangely. 

Fushimi had noticed it almost as soon as they'd left the classroom, but it hadn't bothered him enough to ask or even wonder about. Normally when they walked together, even if the hallway was full, Yata would be chatting just about non-stop, and Fushimi would answer him if he felt like it, or say something to change the subject if it was a bothersome topic. Today, though, he was quiet, walking stiffly with a red face and an awkward expression. 

_Well, it's fine, I guess._ Fushimi glanced down at his PDA as they left the school building, swiping a finger to bring up a browser window. If Yata was left to his own thoughts long enough, it would only last for so long before - 

"That was weird, right?" Yata blurted, suddenly swinging his head and bringing both of his fists in front of him, as if to plead whatever case he was making. "You think so, too, don't you, Saruhiko?" 

There it was. Fushimi lowered the PDA just a fraction and raised an eyebrow at him. "About what?" 

The stare he got back could've properly been called incredulous. "Hah? What do you think? That topic in class just now!" 

_Class, huh?_ Apparently whatever it was had been so uninteresting that he'd already put it aside as useless. "What topic?" 

Yata's eyebrows came down into a kind of disgruntled look. "That - the... stuff about those... you know... what you can get from" - if anything, his face went even more red; his voice lowered to a fertive hiss - " _doing it_." 

"Oh." Right, they'd had Health class right at the end, hadn't they? "That." 

Yata looked unsettled at that. "You really didn't think it was weird at all, did you?" 

"Not really." More like, he didn't care. "Isn't it just the usual?" 

"Well, yeah, but..." Yata frowned at him, obviously fighting for the best way to explain it. "Don't you think it's, you know, awkward to just throw it out there like that?" He didn't wait for a response, rushing on with the rest without pausing. "Anyway, if they wanted to tell us something _useful_ , like that we're gonna need later, they could've started with how to put a - a condom on, right?" Even as he fumbled with his words, his gaze was sharp and earnest. 

It seemed like he was actually serious about it. Fushimi clicked his tongue, vaguely irritated by the conversation without being able to pinpoint why. "There's no way the school would include that in a class for junior high school students." 

"What? Why?" 

"'Why'?" Could he really not guess? Fushimi delivered the rest with a heavy kind of irony. "Wouldn't it seem like the school is telling us to go ahead and do it?" That was more or less the way the administration would look at it. 

"Th-That's just - " Yata's face had gone red again; he looked away instead of finishing that thought, and his voice lowered to a mutter. "It's not like anyone our age is actually going to do it, right?" 

"Huh? Lots of people our age are doing it." That kind of thing was all over the internet, and some people even weren't very discreet when they talked about it at school. There had to be a limit to how oblivious someone could be, but Fushimi hadn't found Yata's yet. "You didn't know?" 

"H-How would I know something like that?" There was a kind of disgruntled embarrassment on that red face. "Seriously, people are doing it? Like, our classmates? They're seriously _doing it_?" 

"Guess so." Fushimi was starting to lose interest in the conversation. What was the big deal about all of that, anyway? "Who cares what other people do?" 

"I-I don't really - " Yata huffed, looking frustrated, but seemed determined to continue. "Anyway, I was thinking, you know, one day we're going to want to do it, right?" 

The initial phrasing of that somehow caught him aback; Fushimi had to run through it a second time, skin prickling for some odd reason. "'We're'..." 

"I mean, we'll get girlfriends, or something," Yata rushed on, apparently not noticing that he'd even tried to interject. "And at that point, we'll need to know how to - you know, with the condom. Put it on." 

Oh. Well, that clarified things. Fushimi wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed - he tried to brush the feeling away, a little unsettled by it. Regardless, this sounded like a nuisance. "I don't need a girlfriend." Besides that... "And you can barely talk to girls, so how do you expect to get one?" 

Yata looked disgruntled again. "Whatever, I'll probably outgrow that some day, right?" He waved it aside. "And just because you don't want one _now_ doesn't mean you always won't. We gotta think about the future, don't we?" 

_I won't want one._ Fushimi had an unwanted mental image of a girl looking a lot like his annoying cousin trying to cozy up and take his arm with a smug little pout. It was a seriously unpleasant thought. "Not really. I don't care about that kind of thing." 

That earned him another frown. "Well, yeah, but like I said - " 

This was a pointless conversation; Fushimi was starting to feel a little irritated with Yata for continuing it. "Just look it up by yourself if you're that worried." 

"Eh?" Yata seemed to deflate a little. "I'm not really good at that sort of thing, though." He looked sincerely troubled. "Saruhiko, you can pretty much find any kind of information, right? It's like magic, almost. That's why I thought if we worked together..." 

_Together, huh?_ Somehow that dredged up just a bit of interest. "What would you be doing?" 

"Huh?" At that, Yata perked up a bit. He grinned, lifting his fist to put a thumb at his chest. "I'd be the one to try it." 

"What." The word was out of Fushimi's mouth before he could properly think about it. Some of Yata's ideas were weird, sure, but this was on a whole different level. Did he seriously plan to...? And he expected to calmly receive instruction while... 

"Eh? What's with that reaction?" Yata's eyebrows bunched up for a moment, and then he seemed to catch on, and his eyes went wide. "Wait, no, I don't mean on _myself_ \- are you crazy? That'd be too weird! Like, just sitting there messing with a condom? No way!" His face was red again, expression aggravated. "I meant trying it on, like, a banana or something - I don't know - but not _me_!" 

"That's a relief," Fushimi responded dryly. 

It honestly was. 

"Man, that'd be _way_ too weird!" Yata let out a huff of breath, tucking his hands behind his head in a kind of aggrieved casual pose. "I know we see each other in the change rooms and all, but when it's - you know - _up_? That's totally different." 

He hadn't given that particular point much thought. Now that he looked at it, though, it was sort of an awkward prospect. Naked bodies were like moving science diagrams, really - it was all the same, regardless of size, shape, or color. He'd never really understood the appeal of uncovered skin. Being erect made a difference, though, and he thought he could almost pinpoint why - if Yata was erect, then he was probably turned on - but somehow it was uncomfortable to contemplate. That unsettled feeling was back, making his skin prickle and his heart rate speed up, and it was all too irritating. 

_Well, it's not important._ Fushimi brushed the thoughts aside, along with the strange feeling they'd brought up. He was about to respond with something noncommittal, when an unwelcome but familiar voice interrupted from his other side, "When what's up?" 

"O-Oogai!" Predictably, Yata's face went even redder; he looked completely chagrined. "Wh-Wh-Where did you come from?" 

Aya shot him a disdainful look. "You're walking, like, right outside the school building. Aya just saw you and, like, came over." Her gaze shifted to Fushimi, as if she expected him to explain. "What are you talking about?" 

"I-It's a man's conversation!" Yata blurted, almost sounding a bit desperate. "Right, Saruhiko?" 

Why ask him when it wasn't even his idea? Fushimi frowned. He was done with this whole discussion - it was stupid, regardless. "Who cares." 

"Right? Right!" Yata seemed satisfied with that response, somehow, looking relieved. "See? It's nothing." 

Aya looked suspicious, but she didn't argue. She didn't _leave_ , either, even when Fushimi quickened his pace with the intent of moving past her, but at least her presence meant that the subject of condoms wasn't going to come up any time soon. 

In the end, they never did end up trying it, and he was fine with that. It wasn't like he was ever likely to need to know how to use one, and even if he did, it probably wasn't that difficult to figure out, anyway. 

 

**20 years old**

 

The embarrassment that had made Misaki so stiff and awkward seemed to vanish when Fushimi rolled him onto his back, without breaking their kiss. He grabbed at Fushimi's arms roughly, not only allowing a knee to slide between his thighs but also rolling his hips up into the contact, shamelessly. The resulting sensation was incredibly good; Fushimi responded in kind, not bothering to try and suppress the moan that rose up at the back of his throat. He'd learned already that it was pretty pointless to hold back in general; far more satisfying, anyway, to let go a little. 

Plus, Misaki made a lot more of those exciting little noises when Fushimi was doing it as well. 

They kissed sloppily, getting used to the way their bare chests brushed as they pressed together on Misaki's too-small bed. Kissing wasn't new. They'd been doing that for weeks now - deep kisses, with open mouths and tongue and wet heat, were becoming normal. 

The rush that came with the kiss was familiar now, too, although the mostly-naked part added a degree he wasn't sure he'd been entirely prepared for. Misaki's uncontrolled motion from earlier seemed to have started off a chain reaction, and now their lower bodies rubbed together with a kind of sinuous desperation. The friction alone would've been enough to make him hard; the answering erection rutting against his hip only intensified the pleasure signals rushing through his body like electricity. 

It was oddly exhilerating, and kind of terrifying at the same time. 

Doing these things with Misaki... it made him feel light-headed and strange, overwhelmed to the point where some small instinctive part of him sometimes panicked, and he wanted to run. However, that part was mostly overruled by the combination of arousal and the thick, heady sense of Misaki's honest affection surrounding him. 

Being this... happy... it was almost like a drug. He couldn't shake the wary distrust of it completely even when it felt so good he wanted to drown in it. 

"Saru," Misaki whispered against his mouth when they broke for air, eyes sliding open just enough to gaze up at him with undisguised desire, and just like that, he was ducking his head down under the water without a second thought. 

"Misaki..." On impulse, he buried his face into that lean neck, inhaling deeply. Misaki's scent. Misaki's body under him, hot and tense, his fingers tight on Fushimi's upper arms, the erratic rhythmn of his breath louder than usual. Misaki's pulse aginst his lips, strong and fast and _alive_. 

He had so many urges he didn't even quite know where to start. 

_I want to touch him._ The thought had barely entered his head before his fingers were already moving, tracing along the hard line of Misaki's chest, feeling the instinctive jump of his stomach muscles as he brushed lightly over them. These things... he knew all about the human body, of course, but touching it like this... touching _Misaki_ in a moment like this... 

The pads of his fingers felt like they were burning, but he couldn't stop. 

Misaki's hands were on him, too - sliding up his arms and across the hard ridges of his shoulder blades, leaving a trail of what felt like fire in their wake. Fushimi exhaled shakily against his throat. 

It was getting really difficult to think, which was probably dangerous. Fushimi pulled back with a certain amount of reluctance, pushing himself up on his hands to survey the damage. The look on Misaki's face, flushed and heavy-lidded, firy eyes gazing up at him with mixed confusion and lust, nearly had him moving right back in for more, but in this instance caution was stronger. 

This would be their first time. Someone had to think clearly, and he wasn't going to trust Misaki with _that_. 

"What are you...?" Misaki's voice trailed off as Fushimi sat back, tucking his fingers around the waistband of his partner's boxers. "Ah..." 

"Okay?" He didn't exactly expect the answer to be _no_ , but it seemed like the thing to ask. 

Misaki slouched back against the mattress, clearly embarrassed. "Y-Yeah. Do it." 

That was kind of like being told to rip off a bandaid or something - 'get it over with', more or less. Fushimi resisted the urge to click his tongue. "You know, it's not like I haven't seen - " 

"That was different, okay?" Misaki scowled at a point somewhere off to the left. The red on his face didn't seem to be completely from arousal any more. "This is the first time when it's..." His voice lowered. "... up." 

"Mmhm." Somehow, he couldn't resist adding, "You don't need to say it quietly - if someone was listening to us, I don't think they're going to be concerned with you talking about your - " 

"Would you just shut up already?" Misaki's angry, embarrassed gaze swung back up to meet his. "You're totally killing the mood, asshole." 

"If you say so." He gave the elastic a little warning tug, and despite his scowl, Misaki obligingly raised his hips, allowing Fushimi to pull the shorts over his erection and then down. 

'It' was definitely up, and there actually _was_ something totally different about looking at it now. Misaki's coloring wasn't exactly like his, and he probably wasn't the same exact size (Fushimi had not exactly wasted much time examining his own on the occassions when it was hard, so he was a little vague on that point). But it wasn't different in a bad way. 

Just... different. It was hard to classify, but based on the small spike of arousal, he was fairly sure he liked it. 

"You don't need to stare so much," Misaki muttered; when Fushimi shifted his gaze up, determined amber eyes met his. "Anyway, it's my turn now," he rushed on, pushing himself up and reaching for the waistband of Fushimi's underwear, "so move up a bit." 

Despite the fact that undressing Misaki hadn't seemed all that weird, the reverse gave him a strange little quiver somewhere at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't pinpoint the reason, but it felt somehow vulnerable to have Misaki's hands carefully pulling the fabric from his hips. Watching his partner's face only intensified the feeling - that sharp-eyed gaze looked kind of greedy in a way, eyes pinned to the newly exposed area. 

It was weird, but... nice, sort of. Fushimi felt the corners of his mouth edge up even as an uncomfortable sort of heat rose on his face. "A picture would probably last longer," he murmured. 

"Eh?" Misaki's eyes darted up to meet his, brows furrowing. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Never mind." He really didn't want to waste too much more time talking, not when they were sitting there naked like this. Fushimi let his gaze drop again, down over the compact muscles of Misaki's chest and the hard plain of his stomach, to where his erection still stood up proudly between his legs - the evidence of his desire. 

His desire for Fushimi. Only Fushimi, and no one else. 

The pounding of his heart was starting to feel like it was taking over his whole body. Fushimi felt another of those half-panicky rushes of excitement, and gave in to the urge to reach out and brush his fingers over the shaft, maybe a little more tentatively than he would've liked. Misaki's sharp intake of breath was encouraging; the way he opened up instinctively to the touch, leaning back on his hands and spreading his thighs a little further apart, was even more so. Confidence raised, Fushimi curled his hand around the base, stroking up once and brushing his thumb over the tip. There was a bead of moisture that spread as he did so, slick and warm. 

Doing this to someone else... to Misaki... it felt so... 

"Saru," Misaki said softly, sounding shaky, and somehow hearing his name like that - in a moment like this - sent a wave of heat to his head that was so fast and intense he nearly stopped breathing. 

_I want to do it now._ On impulse, he leaned in for a kiss; with their mouths connected and his hand where it was, it wasn't difficult at all to coax Misaki into laying back against the bed. 

Actually, nothing about any of this had been particularly difficult, which was starting to make him a little suspicious. 

_Well, it's just sex._ There wasn't anything complicated about it. Misaki wasn't making a fuss about being on top, so Fushimi could do what he wanted to, which made things even simpler. He pulled back a ways and reached for the lube and condoms sitting on the table next to the bed. 

Nothing online had suggested which to do first, so it probably didn't matter. The idea of Misaki's reactions to being 'prepared' made him feel strange and excited, so probably best to get the condom on first - then there wouldn't be anything bothersome left to mess around with after they were both worked up about it. 

He'd want both hands free, then. Fushimi sat back, leaving Misaki sprawled on the covers as he opened up the box and removed one of the foil-wrapped packages. The foil came off easiliy enough, leaving him staring down at the condom in his hand with the sudden and unexpected feeling that he'd just been blindsided. 

How was this stupid thing supposed to be put on? 

None of the things he'd skimmed through on his PDA during his spare time had talked in detail about putting a condom on. He'd assumed it would be easy. Fushimi clicked his tongue without really thinking. It probably _was_ easy - he was just not looking at it from the right angle. 

_Should I unroll it first, then?_ It might be a good place to start. 

Misaki apparently didn't think his sudden lack of activity was a good sign. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." It wouldn't be a problem; he'd solved more difficult puzzles than this. Street thugs who had less intelligence than apes were using condoms without difficulty. It couldn't be that complicated. 

He couldn't see which way it unrolled at first glance, which was partially due to the poor lighting in Misaki's cheap apartment and partially due to the fact that his glasses were currently sitting on the bedside table. Fushimi ended up having to pinch the middle between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it down with his other hand. It didn't seem to want to stay unrolled, though, and the rubber was slick and hard to manuever somehow. 

Well, that was probably just this brand, or something. They couldn't all be this difficult. 

His erection hadn't flagged while he was working on that, which was lucky. _Might be better to get the condom ready before starting next time._ Fushimi made a mental note of that, shifting to pull the unrolled condom over himself. 

As it turned out, unrolling the stupid thing wasn't the hardest part, after all. 

_Who designed these?_ They stretched, all right, but it wasn't exactly pleasant to try and inch a thin layer of rubber down along the most sensitive part of his anatomy. As his frustration mounted, his erection started to soften up, and one final sharp motion tore the condom right along the side. 

"Damnit!" 

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Misaki demanded, sitting up abruptly. 

Oh, wonderful. Fushimi pulled off the ruined condom, meeting his partner's baffled frown with an exasperrated glare. "Nothing you need to worry about. Just wait." 

"Wait for _what_?" Misaki's eyes seemed to catch on what was in his hand then; he blinked. "... Is that the condom?" 

Fushimi clicked his tongue, looking away deliberately. "It's not important," he muttered. 

"What the hell? Of course it is!" Misaki sounded almost offended. "Do you know how embarassing it was to buy this crap? Or how hard it was to bring this whole thing up?" He snatched up the box from the bed. "We're doing this, and no stupid condom is getting in the way!" 

_Are you an idiot?_ The derisive thought came into his head automatically - but somehow, he didn't really mind that mindless zeal. Fushimi turned his gaze back, a bit warily. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to get this done, that's what!" Misaki had already extracted a new condom from its foil container; he frowned down at it. "Why's it all rolled up like that?" 

"Obviously so it'll fit in the wrapper," Fushimi responded, a bit irritably. Who cared why they'd decided to package it? 

"Well, that's dumb - why wouldn't it fit in the wrapper _without_ rolling it?" Misaki scowled down at the condom. "You're supposed to be able to just grab it and put it on when you're in the moment, right? Why make it harder on the guy who's using it?" 

Every now and then, Misaki could hit right at the heart of a problem without even realizing it - and this happened to be one of those moments. Something clicked into place in Fushimi's head with those words. "Of course," he mumbled, reaching out to take the offending item from his partner's upraised palm. "It was just that simple, wasn't it?" 

"Hah?" Misaki's eyebrows furrowed up. "What's that simple?" 

"This." Fushimi pinched his fingers around the tip of the condom, holding it up so that the rolled-up end hung down. "It's rolled up for a reason, after all. Seems like you're supposed to roll it down as you put it on." 

Honestly, it was so easy, it was almost embarrassing. The fact that he hadn't seen it before... 

"Really?" Typically, though, Misaki seemed impressed. "That's actually pretty smart when you think about it, huh?" 

"I guess." Fushimi clicked his tongue again, glancing from his own lower body to Misaki's. The mood was pretty well completely shattered now. Why hadn't he thought to look into this before? It was an oversight that frustrated him to no end. "So, now what?" 

"What do you mean 'now what'?" Misaki narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not going to let something stupid like this ruin everything, are you?" 

When he put it that way... "Of course not," Fushimi muttered, returning that challenging gaze. He really didn't feel like losing, after all. "Fine. Let's reset it." 

"Reset?" Misaki blinked, looking confused, and then sucked in an audible breath as Fushimi moved back into his personal space, a flush rising on his cheeks. "S-Saru?" 

"Start again from scratch," he murmured, trying to ignore the awkward feeling as he went in for a kiss. "Right?" 

"O-Oh. Right." Misaki's eyes fluttered shut as if on impulse, leaning forward to meet his lips partway. 

It seemed like the mood wasn't totally gone, at least. Fushimi set the condom beside them, bracing his hands on the bed at either side of Misaki's hips and obligingly opening his mouth when a hot tongue prodded at it, resuming the deep kiss from before easily enough. It was wet, messy, and a little aggressive on Misaki's end - as if he were desperately trying to make up for lost time. 

This time, Fushimi was ready for the heady rush that came with the intimate contact, letting go just enough to feel the hot flush rising to his skin from somewhere deep within. The intoxication wasn't so bad when he could hear as well as feel Misaki's harsh breathing against his cheek; when Misaki's arms were sliding around his neck; when he moved his hand to slide his thumb cautiously over Misaki's hipbone and felt the vibration of the little pleased noise he got in response. 

Misaki's hold on him tightened, and that was all the warning he got before he was abruptly tugged back down. They hit the bed heavily, mouths breaking apart with the sudden jostle. 

"Hah - you're actually a lot heavier than you look," Misaki grumbled, offering a glare that didn't really have any force behind it when Fushimi pulled back far enough to meet his gaze. 

"Should I say 'sorry'?" The slide of skin on skin was actually kind of exciting even as he shifted into a comfortable spot, with one of Misaki's legs between his and their bare chests close enough to share heat. The unmistakeable weight of Misaki's half-hardened cock sat awkwardly against his hip, feeding his own slowly growing arousal. "You were the one who pulled me down," he mumbled against Misaki's lips, deliberately grinding down. 

As before, the friction felt delicious. Fushimi let out the moan that came with that little spike of pleasure, shutting his eyes against the wave of sensation. 

Misaki made a noise that sounded almost like a growl in response, pushing up hard against his mouth and tucking his free leg around Fushimi's so that their hips came into contact again. The kiss was rough and needy; Misaki's fingers buried into his hair, twisting almost painfully. "Saru... stop being so sexy." The words came out low when they parted. "How'm I supposed to control myself?" 

_Don't._ Fushimi wondered idly if the shiver that went through his whole body at that was noticeable. He shifted so that he could reach Misaki's neck again, running his tongue along the side once he'd been given access. Bitter-salty, and something unique. "It's fine to lose control." 

"But - " The protest was cut off with a sharp gasp when Fushimi bit lightly and sucked hard on the skin, driven by the sudden urge to leave some kind of mark. "Saruhiko..." he moaned, obviously too far gone to care what he sounded like, thrusting his body up in search of more contact without restraint. 

_What happened to all those nerves from before?_ Somehow, this kind of reaction was... he didn't really know how to explain it, but it struck right to his core, more than just something that turned him on. It was like right now they were in their own world, where no outside influence existed, and they only belonged to each other. 

_That's fine, though._ If it meant Misaki was all his... then he guessed he didn't really mind belonging to Misaki, too. 

It was probably better to move on before they got too carried away, though. Reluctantly, Fushimi pulled back, pausing a short ways away to view the dark red blotch he'd left on the upward curve of Misaki's neck with a certain amount of satisfaction. 

Misaki straightened his head, eyes slitting open to stare heatedly up at him. "Saru..." His voice was hazy, but there was more than a little urgency in it. "I swear, if you take forever with that stupid condom again, I'll fucking kill you." 

"That so?" He couldn't help the smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth, dislodging the fingers clenched in his hair as he sat back. "Sounds interesting... should I try it?" 

He got back a flat, unfriendly glare at that. "Seriously?" 

"Probably about a serious as you were," Fushimi drawled back, reaching for the condom. "After all, if you killed me, how would you ever lose your virginity?" 

"You are such a fucking bastard," Misaki grumbled, pushing himself up from the pillow. He reached out and grabbed hold of Fushimi's wrist, unexpectedly. "Let... let me do it, okay?" 

Fushimi frowned. "It's fine. I can do it myself." 

"I know that!" Misaki exhaled sharply, sounding frustrated, and met his gaze with a familiar pig-headed determination burning in his eyes. "Just... you figured it out, just like I thought, so I'm the one who's going to try it, right?" 

The remnants of a mostly-forgotten conversation pieced back together in his head at that. Fushimi wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that particular memory. It turned out Misaki had been right, after all. 

But then, it wasn't like he was rushing to say 'I told you so'. "Just not on yourself. Right?" 

Misaki scowled at him. "Figures, you remember that part..." 

"Working together, huh?" It didn't sound so bad like that. "All right." 

The answering grin was bright - and maybe a little out of place given the situation, but it didn't matter. "Just leave it to me," Misaki responded, taking the condom from Fushimi's hand. His gaze grew heated again as he dropped his attention lower, cheeks turning a bit pink. "I-I'll take care of it, all right?" 

Somehow, the combination of his enthusiasm and that flustered tone was kind of endearing. Fushimi sat back on his hands, trying to brush aside the slight awkwardness as he spread his thighs to give more room. The position was just on the edge of being uncomfortably vulnerable. "I'll be in your hands, then." 

It was definitely strange to have someone else's hands on him, but considering the situation, it wasn't bad. Misaki's fingers were surprisingly - or maybe not so surprisingly - gentle as he maneuvered the condom the way Fushimi had described it earlier. And, as predicted, it rolled on fairly easily. 

"And... done." Misaki raised his eyes, met Fushimi's gaze, and smiled again. "That wasn't so hard." 

"Glad to hear it." That smile was strangely infectious. Fushimi slid around onto his knees again, reaching out to push against Misaki's shoulder. "Lie down." 

"Ah... right..." His cheeks flushed again; he shrugged awkwardly. "I guess since you asked so nicely..." 

"This part shouldn't take long." Fushimi reached out for the bottle of lube, squeezing out what was probably an overly generous amount onto his palm. It wasn't like he had to worry about wasting it, and this was the first time, so... "Relax, okay?" 

"R-Right..." Misaki was clearly nervous, but he made the effort, shutting his eyes with a sigh. "I'm good." 

He still flinched a little when Fushimi's slicked fingers prodded at his backside, and sucked in a sharp breath when the first one pushed in. Fushimi looked up to watch his face, waiting for his tension to ease before pushing in all the way. _So tight..._ Warm, too. The idea of what he was about to do... 

It wasn't going to help if he focussed on that now, though. "Misaki?" 

"I'm... I'm good." Misaki's eyes slid open; he offered a lopsided smile. "It's kind of weird, but you know... no big deal." 

_No big deal, huh?_ Somehow, that felt like a challenge. Fushimi pulled back the first finger and then pushed back in slowly with two, watching Misaki's face as he adjusted. 

His longest finger was in now, so it should be reachable... This part of what he'd read online had been pretty specific, too. Fushimi crooked his fingers, tring to aim for the base of Misaki's erection as he did and - 

"Ha - AH!" His efforts earned him a full-body jerk; the muscles around his fingers tensed, as if trying to hold them in place. Misaki's head fell back against the pillow, eyes squeezing shut. "S-Saru - wha... ?" 

_So it does work._ He pulled both fingers out while Misaki panted heavily, and then came back in with three. There was barely even a wince that time, which was probably a good sign. When he repeated the same motion, Misaki let out a cry, his whole body wracked by a violent shudder. Fushimi caught himself holding his breath - that reaction was so... so... 

_I want to do it._

His hands were trembling; he could actually see it with the one that was braced on Misaki's thigh. "Feels good?" 

"Yeah..." The answer sounded breathless. "Really good." Dazed amber eyes met his; Misaki's eyebrows came down in a weak glare as he pulled his fingers back again. "Don't stop." 

"I'm not stopping." How difficult would it be to stop at this point? He didn't really want to think about it, honestly. Fushimi poured more lube onto his palm and wrapped his hand around his own erection, shutting his eyes against the expected wave of sensation as he spread it across the surface of the condom with a few brisk strokes. When he'd finished adjusting their position so that Misaki's legs were pushed forward and the tip of his erection was in place, he couldn't help but look up automatically for a reaction. 

Misaki had been watching him intently; as their eyes met, his expression softened into a smile. 

The same smile that had haunted his subconscious for years, much as he tried to deny it. Or - well - maybe not quite the same. Fushimi's face felt uncomfortably warm even as the corners of his mouth turned up hesitantly in response. "I'm putting it in." 

"Yeah." There wasn't even a trace of a waver in his voice. "Do it already, Saru." 

Even with the preparation, it was a tight fit. Fushimi didn't have a chance to suppress the strangled noise that escaped him once he'd pushed in past the initial resistance; it felt like Misaki's body pulled him in and held him. The feeling was unbelievably good. 

Somewhere outside of the haze of pleasure that had settled over his brain, he could hear the harsh sound of Misaki's breathing - the only thing he had to keep himself grounded and in check. The urge to thrust in and chase his orgasm blindly was overwhelming. Fushimi opened his eyes and tried to focus on Misaki's flushed face, watching the mix of discomfort and arousal as his body adjusted to the intrusion. 

_I should... change it. The angle..._ If he could hit Misaki's prostate again, then it should help. 

For the moment, though... Right now, his whole body was trembling, and he wasn't sure if it was a reaction to the pleasure spiking up from where their bodies connected or the way that Misaki's gaze was still locked with his as they came together. Fushimi moaned low, feeling another rush of heat rise up his neck and across his face. "Misaki," he managed to breathe out, almost desperately, and it was only when he felt that warm hand curl over his that he felt his equilibrium start to return. 

"Saruhiko," his answer came, equally breathless, along with a reassuring squeeze, and that was enough. 

"I'm going to move." It came out shaky, but that couldn't be helped. Fushimi shifted as he pulled out, changing the angle before slowly thrusting back in. 

The result was immediate and intense; Misaki's body tensed up, back arching off the bed as he cried out, fingers clenching almost painfully where their hands were joined. Fushimi sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes briefly against the additional pressure around his erection. This was good... so good... He thrust in again at the same angle, letting out a low, pleased noise at the tight heat of his partner's body as Misaki whined and shuddered beneath him. 

Neither of them was going to last long, which was probably to be expected. Now that he was comfortable with the position, Fushimi allowed himself the luxury of falling into a rhythmn, thrusting in and out with more speed and force than before. Misaki's head was thrown back against the pillow, his face red, expression almost fierce, staring at Fushimi with firy, lidded eyes. His free hand had wrapped around his erection, and he was stroking himself at the same pace as his body was being pentrated. 

It was that sight, more than anything, that pushed him to the edge. Fushimi could feel the inevitable burst approaching, and bent over Misaki, the hand on his thigh tightening as he rushed to an orgasm that wracked through his whole body, gasping and moaning in helpless reaction to the hot wave of pleasure that washed over him. 

He was still recovering, shivering in the aftermath of that rush, when Misaki's body tensed and shuddered beneath him, another low moan escaping him as he spilled himself all over his lower belly. 

There actually was a reason why people made such a big deal about sex, after all. Fushimi considered this, taking in the stuttering rise and fall of Misaki's chest as he breathed, the release of tension in his own body, the lingering traces of pleasure that were reflected in his partner's gaze. 

Misaki offered him a fond, weary smile, and suddenly all he wanted was to wrap himself around that familiar lean body, regardless of the mess. 

The position they were in didn't exactly invite cuddling, though. Fushimi pushed himself back with effort, exhaustion making his muscles feel loose and difficult to work with. He had to grab the edges of the condom to keep it in place as he pulled out, although peeling it off wasn't any kind of struggle since he was already growing soft again. After a moment of contemplating the gooey mess inside, he tied it off quickly before tossing it into the trash can. 

_Seriously... how annoying..._ But at least, in the end, they'd managed to figure it out. 

While he'd busied himself with that, Misaki had flopped back against the bed, limbs akimbo, and despite the fact that it was probably a better idea to clean up, Fushimi moved to join him, shifting until he found a comfortable spot against Misaki's shoulder and pulling him in with an arm around his chest. 

"Hey..." Misaki sounded a bit exasperrated, but there was a note of fondness in there, so it was okay. "You know you can't just go to sleep right now, right?" 

"Shut up," Fushimi mumbled, nuding his nose against his partner's collarbone. Somehow the smell of sweat and sex was really good mixed with Misaki's unique scent. "I know that." 

There was no response, but an arm came up and tucked itself around his shoulders, and Fushimi couldn't help but smile a little. 

Just for right now... it was okay to stay like this. 


End file.
